


蒂生

by zhenyixiao



Category: tvb天若有情, 伴生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao





	蒂生

港生耳垂被含的潮热：“我算是日久生情。”  
julian抱住他敏感的腰，逗他：““日”久生情。”他加重了日的读音，听起来有别的意味。  
港生腰上被摸的痒，话听的心里痒，侧过身躲他越来越多的手部动作。  
julian一脸坏笑着拉住他，咯吱他的腰侧，港生平时肌肉硬的像壳子，这时使不出劲绷不起肌禸。身体软的像春天的烂泥，被julian扑倒在飘窗的软垫上。  
鼻子里喷出急促的气流，嗯嗯......闷哼，头发散落在眼睛上脸颊旁，他躲闪不过julian肆虐的手，笑的要没力气，胸腔和鼻腔喘出的气声，有些磁性很憨纯。  
julian压在他身上，这几年他长开了，经常健身壮实的很多，像一只分量很重的野兽，扑在港生身上。  
有力的臂膀禁锢住他，抱住他的头,舔他脖子上的痒痒禸，手从下面捞起衣服，往里边探，搔挠他胳膊底下，最每文感的地方，没了衣服的保护，酥麻感更加强烈，港生笑着挺动身体，像一只搁浅的海豚想要脱离困境。  
向别人发难，自己的丝质浴袍，被怀里的挣扎时拉松了半挎在身上。  
julian喜欢他的笑声，憨傻又勾人，跨在港生的腰上，港生半推拒半和他玩闹着，握住他跨在身上小腿，腿上的绒毛搔过掌心。julian把他的T恤向上卷，露出白皙光滑的胸膛，他的目的不是那里，他握住港生的手肘把它抬高露出腋下。探头去亲，港生瘙痒羞耻的无以复加，抽出能活动的右手，推julian死皮赖脸凑上来的嘴。  
julian乘势含住他食指与中指，湿热的口腔包裹住他的指尖向里含吸。港生经常用它们夹烟，上面有烟草淡淡的味道，julian闭上眼回味了一下。  
港生从温暖滑腻的触感中回过神，抽出手指带出了一根银丝。银丝断了一半沾在julian的嘴角上，港生看着他明媚艳丽的脸庞情动了。用那两根沾湿的手指抚摸julian的嘴唇，让它变的更鲜艳更火红。  
julian狭窄的脸上，放不下大的五官，一对眸子不大只是形状美丽，眼眸清亮，鼻翼不宽，鼻梁却像一座险峰又高又峭。他的嘴唇像港生一样小而肉多，不知道是不是都遗传她妈妈。吻起来一定很合拍。  
顶层楼对面空无一物，幸亏如此，不然会看见一个上身赤裸的人，站着靠在落地窗上，另一个人跪在他的面前，隔着棉布睡裤描摹里边的形状。  
摸清楚它的外形，该探究它的结构了，拉开裤绳将它放出来，它正鲜活的悸动着。  
“又见面了，小哥哥。”julian抬脸看了眼港生，看了眼他手中的东西。  
港生每次听他这样说，都会从心中生出一种羞愧、 背德的离奇快感：“你怎么能随便说出.....”港生一时语塞，“差点忘了，你浸过盐水嘛（广东话留洋是浸海水浸盐水）。”不甘心老是被戏耍，挤兑几句。  
把小哥哥拿到嘴边，伸出一点点舌头，舔它光滑的顶端，扯起一边的嘴角：“微微咸，多多趣。”他知道，港生暗讽他咸湿，他不恼还顺着他的话调笑。  
港生被他撩拨的转过头去，下面胀的疼痛。  
他看港生苦楚的表情，怎么舍得让他难受，小心翼翼的含在口中，舌苔上颗粒研磨着龟头，舔的港生绷紧身体掂起脚。  
julian握住，他因为向上挺动，抽出一节的棒身，吮吸敏感前端的汁液，港生低下头，看他含吃热物被顶起的脸颊，心悸的脸红连着脖子潮红一片。  
“舒服吗？”julian从来都没有在床上，问过保守的他类似的问题。  
港生不敢看他，假装闭着眼睛，眯着一条缝，舒爽痛苦的皱着眉毛，点点头。julian咧开嘴，明亮的眼睛里好像有光，期盼的看着他。港生在眼中的缝隙窥到julian的表情，耐不住他的眼神，鬼使神差的呢喃出：“嗯，舒服。”  
那一声说的，人肚肚肠肠都软了。julian激动的低头把它全部含入口中，晃着头用喉咙口，磨它敏感的铃口。  
港生被弄的极难招架，扬着头张着嘴，julian的头挡住关键部位扭动着。他岔开双腿站立，才能抵的住他的攻势。  
港生爬跪在软垫上，全身衣物已被除去，脚上还留下两条黑袜子，julian不让他脱，还拽的长长的到半腿上，julian没有见过他穿警服的模样，看着穿在他脚上的黑袜还能有些联想，（因为香港巡街的警察都是黑袜黑鞋，所以有个荤名叫黑ka）润滑液顺着他的脊柱，滑向他臀丘中的沟壑。julian用食指中指扩张着，拇指还隔着肠壁，捏着臀尖的膏肉。过分仔细的掰开看，秘境里粘连蠕动的红肉，港生羞臊的把头低下，刘海挡住他湿润朦胧的眼睛。  
julian将身上的睡袍除去，倒三角形的脊背，极富力量感。俯下身拿起一个套子叼住，用包装上锯齿，剐港生的肩胛骨，港生闷哼一声，手支持不住爬下来。  
得逞的人笑的暧昧，撕开包装，挺起下身顺着龟头向下展开，包裹住欲望的本体。  
等半天没有动静，港生回头望，julian一只手摸过自己的腹肌，顺着那条蜿蜒至耻骨的青龙，握住自己的昂扬，手上淋漓的润滑剂，湿润了肉红色的柱体。  
头发散落在他脸上，他眯着眼睛，用舌头舔着嘴唇，看港生望过来的眼睛，手里和腰部的动作更频繁了，他白皙的牙齿咬住下嘴唇发出挑引的鼻音。  
港生看的脸红心跳，想要躲过julian露骨的目光，又想看这幅香艳的美景。  
他帮自己润滑好了，走上去亲亲港生的脸颊，挺身缓缓将宝剑归鞘。港生就是他的鞘，他嗜杀暴虐的心，在他身上被安抚、被困住，离不开他令人窒息的紧炙。  
被火烫的肉刃劈开，填的太满了，收缩也不是放开更难过。他向前爬，想减少一分插入的深度，因为逃离，腰下压，臀部提起，磨到一点，颔首咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出羞辱的声音。  
坏心家伙哪里会让他逃，捏住他的腰，猛撞上去，前前后后的抽插着，搅动肠肉上许多的敏感点。  
被顶弄跪爬着的人，整个身体都舒爽，连没用的胰腺，都像是被满足的酥麻。那里被磨的又热又胀，身体被他顶的向前倾斜着。  
他受不住快感的侵蚀，喘息着跟着julain摇摆，频率时而短促，时而绵长，叫的人口干舌燥，听的人更是喉咙冒烟。  
他浑身无力，胳膊撑不住，一不小心趴下，julian也趴下，撑在他身上，用柔软的唇珠，摩梭他背后被汗浸透的肌肤，红艳的口沾上了潮气。将港生捞起来，一手用胳膊反勾住他一只胳膊，另一只环住他的腰，继续往他柔软的弱点上顶弄着。臀部被撞击出啪啪的肉响声和击打水的声音。  
港生前后摇曳着，摇的好像要坏掉。  
julian看他再也支撑不住，julian难舍的，短暂的抽出，港生像被抽走魂魄，颓然的爬在软垫上，julian搂抱着，翻过他的身体，小哥哥孤零零可怜兮兮的直挺挺，耸在毛发中间，已经硬的发紫，前端溢出许多前列腺液，让前端像是上了一层光油。  
julian爱怜的伏下身，帮他纾解着苦痛，用温热的口腔包裹他燥热。  
港生被直冲脑壳的快感激的：“啊啊啊～～”的喊出一串声音，听见自己高昂的音调，他已经红到不的能红的耳朵，难为情的发紫，艰难的咬紧牙关，闷哼着不好意思出声。  
julian向他的爱人，伸开双臂，眼中满是爱慕，港生投入他的怀抱，攀住他的肩膀。  
julian将他的腿围在腰间，将火热埋入他的体内，像是跳交际舞一样，由julian带领着他，走向爱与欲共舞的天堂。  
港生在他的跨下难耐的款摆腰肢，两个人共进共退，julian掌握着快乐的频率，港生在他手里，被戏耍的狼狈不堪，被汗液湿透的发丝，粘在额头、耳畔，julian怜爱微笑，腾出一只手，轻轻的帮他拨到一边，港生回给他一个，额头上的亲吻，一个吻里的温情，像是轻啄幼崽羽毛的鸟儿般，让人看出一种，舐犊情深的味道。  
julian放开了拥抱，拿了一个抱枕，体贴把他的腰背托起，将他的腿架在肩头，他的膝盖因为刚才的跪爬，过于白皙显的有些薄的肌肤，压磨的发红。  
大腿内侧，全是上次情事太激动，吮吸出的吻痕，一些因为太狠有些发青，像公路过弯处崖壁上，因为车速太快撞出的痕迹。  
julian有些后悔，他知道要克制自己，不能再弄伤他的港生。  
懊悔的低头，吻吻那些痕迹。  
港生身体已经被汗液包裹的打滑，眼角泛红，嘴唇微启着，小声的喘息着。  
julian用舌头推开他的嘴巴，咬住他的舌头，在他嘴里说话：“喊我。”  
港生用鼻音连喘息、带抽气的，喊他：“ju～”，他不常这样叫他，只有偶尔情浓时，才如同这般宠溺温存的喊他。  
外面的雨下的更大了，电光滑过夜色，可他再也不用害怕，他有了停靠的港湾，被温柔包裹住的地方不只有他的欲望，还有他被世人所攘弃的心。身下的人用厚实宽阔的胸怀，承接住他投入怀抱的肩膀。  
港生抚摸着他的头颅，身下吸纳着他燥热的不安因素。他从不吝啬向世人释放自己爱与真心，只是他们都不太承情，唯有怀里这个强大的毁天灭地的男人，愿意放下身段，甘心当一个爬服在他胸膛的男孩，来获得他那份宝贵赤诚的爱，一个君子的爱，一个善者的爱。一份获得以后赞叹的爱。  
“阿港。”他的脸颊幸福的碾磨，在他光滑富有弹性的胸膛，那是男人有担当火热的胸膛。  
“嗯...我在...嗯。”身上嵌入的人撒着娇，也不忘律动着身体，引的回答的他声音都颤抖了。  
“我劲不劲。”他没有感伤一会，心又歪掉了。  
“叻啊叻啊，知你好撚劲。”港生无耐的用鼻子喷出一些气体，缩在下巴，看怀里使坏的臭小子。  
“你敷衍我，看来还不够。”julian坐直身子大伐开来的猛挺胯，形状漂亮的锁骨肌群，因他的起伏而绷紧放松，他曲解港生的意思，无礼取闹的耍赖。  
“你给我轻点，我已经不是后生仔了，腰要断了。”港生无辜极了，欲加之罪何患无辞。  
“你软的，可不像你说的那样。”julian跪起身子把他的腰提起来，像折叠一般让他的身体竖成一条线，港生难为情的看见，自己挺立的东西磨在胸前。  
“你个死衰仔。”港生用被抬起的腿和脚勾着打了一下julian的后脑勺。  
“还不是你这个大佬教的不好。”他伶牙俐齿，一点也不反省自己是自学成才的。  
“不许叫我大佬。”港生挣扎着要起来，他听这个称呼羞怯的要坏掉一般。  
julian笑嘻嘻的亲亲他的膝盖，知道什么叫适可而止。  
这个姿势插的深也难度大，julian有把子力气，他哥也够柔软，港生被贯穿到前所未有的深度。他画着圈不停刺激着他的肠腺。  
一阵燥热酥麻后，又是一场淋漓的大汗，汗液让他的身体泥泞不堪，湿滑到jiulian捏着他腿弯的手打起滑，julian把他的腰和臀推的更高了。港生甚至能看到两个人结合的地方，耳边配着哧哧的水声，身体心灵的双重折磨，让他的前端吐出透明的液体，是快乐喷发的预警。  
julian加大了动作，快到港生摇的要散架了，他为了固定住自己飘忽的身体，握住julian捉住他腿弯的手，脚与脚勾在一起用腿夹住julian的脖子，  
港生坚持不住，喉咙里的声音粘糊起来。眼睛湿润有不可察的春情。他像一尾跃起的虾，挣动几下，闭住眼睛要飞向纯白的天空。  
julian怎么能忍受他高潮时眼中没有自己的模样，即使精虫上脑，还能计上心头。  
他腾出一只手，搔挠港生攀在他肩膀的脚，从脚底传来的瘙痒，加速了也加巨了，他高潮的力度。  
他抬起头，瞪大双眼，骂了一句：“鬼死啊你！”身体颤栗起来，脱口而出许多喊叫和脏话，喷发出来的有力白液，喷在胸口上脸上。而后脱了劲，颓然丢脸的躺在被单上。  
julian被他还有余韵的身体夹的舒爽，享受了片刻就拔出来的，他知道，情事后港生的身体，继续接纳他，也只有难受没有快感。  
他放下港生的腰，脸凑过去啄他脸上白色的爱液，港生有些气恼歪着头，嘴边两块肉又鼓起来了。  
julian小声在他耳边告饶着哄着他。  
港生看他还涨的硬挺的东西，他能不顾着自己的感受，只考虑他舒不舒服，心里那地气恼羞耻也就淡了。  
“你要不要继续弄出来。”港生摸摸他烫手的硬物。  
“我继续你会难受的，我打出来就好了。”julian深情的看着他。  
“我帮你。”港生看着他被汗浸湿性感的脸庞，手里上下撸动着，他一直不擅长做这种事情，julian虽然被他爱抚的舒爽，却一直没有要射的意思。  
julian亲亲他嘴角，抽出自己的火热：“你这样弄的手酸了，也出不来。”  
“要不然你进来吧。”港生这话听起来，像是献祭的邀约。  
julian摇摇头，跨坐在他的肚子上，湿润的龟头像笔一样滑过胸口的沟壑，来到小小的乳珠，用湿热的前端敏感的铃口，蹭他同样敏感布满小小颗粒的乳尖。  
他全身上下他都爱，但要说起最挚爱的就是他的胸膛，他在临死前，靠在过他结实而有弹性的胸膛，他走过黄泉开满彼岸花的桥没有忘，他从亡灵涌动的河水之中逆流而上时他也没有忘，那温暖洪厚的心跳声，指引着他的归途，为爱而生。  
他用爱之剑指着港生的胸口滑动着摩挲着，也丝毫不曾伤他半分。他闭上眼感受着，雄性荷尔蒙的味道顺着他的涂抹沾满了港生的胸膛。他的喘息声雄浑而又绵长，是他对爱的赞歌。  
港生不知道他心中所想，难堪羞耻的很想，问问他，怎么那么多鬼混人的手段，他不知道，这位风流贪花郎，有他别样浪漫纯爱的情思。  
爱到骨子里，钻到他的身体里。  
缔生  
我想，你我本是一体。  
不然的话，我不会如此渴望你。  
渴望穿透你，来到你的肉与心  
或许是因为，一母同胞，  
我才如此想，想将我的火热，伸入你的肌体，  
让它代替脐带，链接我们的躯体。  
如此就可以，感受你心跳的警报。  
能了解你，比你自己还要多的多。  
我想住进你的身体里，  
在那肠壁上，跳动的血管间安家，   
那里是我心归之地。  
你是我所有的欲，伴随着降生之日，  
隐匿在我的脊髓。  
血液翻滚不息， 爱欲奔流不止。  
——————by.julian  
——————————————————————  
大家别打我，对不起我可能是个变态。


End file.
